Power Rangers Dino Thunder Neo
by Metamorphic Machine
Summary: Prince Genesis, Mesogog’s successor has arrived the Dino Thunder Rangers are called back for a new adventure!
1. Chapter One: Back in action

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER NEO

Prince Genesis, Mesogog's successor has arrived the Dino Thunder Rangers are called back for a new adventure! Trent Fernandez is nominated by their mentor Dr Thomas Oliver to become the leader of the Power Rangers.

This is a fill in story that explains how Conner, Ethan and Kira became well known. The concept was inspired by the Power Rangers SPD episodes: History and Wormhole.

This Trent/Kira fanfic has been rated M for adult themes/issues and detailed battle scenes

Disclaimer: All characters and themes except Phoenix/ Raptor Ranger are owned by Disney.

REEF SIDE

Two years have passed since the fall of Mesogog. Dr Thomas Oliver, Trent Fernandez, Kira Ford, Ethan James and Conner McKnight resume their lives.

Four months ago

Tommy Oliver is conducting revolutionary research on dinosaur vertebrae in the cave that once served as the Dino Thunder Power Rangers headquarters. He places the delicate specimen in a high tech device. A magnified three dimensional model shows up on the computer screen. Although in deep concentration he is soon to be distracted by a multi coloured spectrum of light. Tilting his wire frame spectacles to the bridge of his nose he turns around and gasps. The light came from the five Dino Gems as if awakened from their dormancy among the gems the white Dino Gem was the most radiant!

"Impossible…"

Tommy was bewildered, but could not help thinking of the adventures that he had with the Dino Thunder Team. How could he forget adding another colour to his Ranger career? Tommy picked up his black Dino Gem, bounced it around in his hand a few times and thought to himself,

"Dinosaur vertebrae can wait, something big is coming up!"

Present Day

Trent had just finished sipping on his fruit punch. Sometimes being in the Mercer family wasn't all that great. His father Anton Mercer thought it was time for him to socialise with the elitist community.

This was the third lunch function he had been to and not to forget the two dinner balls in the last five months, finally his alarm went off it was time to leave this wretched place!

He found his dad in the group and explained,

"Dad, Kira's flight is about to land I'm going to pick her up!"

Over the last two years Trent had kept in contact with Kira via email and phone. Sometimes he would see Doctor Oliver when his father invited him to dinner but he hardly ever got hold of Conner and Ethan.

"All right son have fun with the beautiful lady!"

Anton winked and sent his son off. Trent smiled his dad has really changed ever since Mesogog parted with him he had been more comfortable, easy going and relaxed. However to keep there relationship this way Trent knew he had to submit to Anton's wishes once in a while after all a successful father son relationship always requires two way traffic!

Trent informed the staff that he was leaving and gave them a card. Trent walked out of the main lobby, within moments his sports car pulled up in front of him. Trent paid the tip and took off towards the airport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived at Reef Side, thank you for flying with Easy Air!"

Kira Ford didn't like traveling by air these days. Ever since piloting the Pterazord she couldn't help but remember her old friend that was sacrificed to defeat Mesogog. Kira folded the piece of paper she was writing on and placed it in her bag.

The statuesque lady unbuckled the seat belt, had a stretch and tried to pat the creases out of her yellow singlet top and denim skirt. Kira jumped to the aisle and got her guitar out from the overhead cabin. She was very eager to get off the plane. The flight from New York was a pretty turbulent ride.

Kira told everyone that she didn't need to be picked up. She wasn't expecting that anyone would be waiting for her. However Kira had a gut feeling that the other three members of the Dino Thunder team would be waiting for her anyway.

As she guessed one of them was already there! Conner had arrived early because he had to drop his twin brother down at the international terminal.

With time to spare Conner decided to call Alexis. Alexis was Krista's cousin whom had an on and off interest in Conner's idea of starting the Conner McKnight Soccer Camp. Unfortunately each time monetary issues came up the negotiations went stale!

"Man, think about it! This is going to be the next hit in soccer!"

Conner began pacing to his horror he bumped into someone and the phone came crashing down onto the floor. Conner murmured a quick apology and grabbed his phone and put it to his ear,

"Hey Alexis are you there?"

Conner was greeted by the familiar sound of BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Conner got up from the floor to see that the person he bumped into was still there and it was none other than Ethan James himself! Conner laughs and shakes Ethan's hand. Although Ethan was still at Reef Side they only caught up once or twice since their Ranger days. Like himself it seems like Ethan still hadn't kicked the habit of wearing ranger colours.

Ethan laughs hysterically,

"How's my ex partner in crime fighting!"

"So you're waiting for our crime fighting sister too, right?" Conner enquired.

"Of course I am! I didn't come out to the airport just to see you mumbling on a cell phone, I thought Trent would show up as well but I guess he couldn't make it!"

"Hachooo!"

Trent sneezed; it was obvious someone was talking about him in broad daylight! Trent kept on tapping on the leather steering wheel. He was getting impatient it was uncommon for a traffic jam to occur in these hours. In times like these Trent could only wish for an Invisiportal!

"Man, Kira's flight has already landed she'll probably be gone by the time I get there!"

A while has passed Kira had finally found her suitcase from the conveyor belt. It was stacked right at the end of the plane's cargo bay having collected her luggage she made her way towards the arrivals gate for Easy Air. Conner and Ethan resume their conversation.

They both agreed that it was strange that Kira had transferred to the mediocre Reef Side Music College without any given notice. It was common knowledge that the academy that Kira went to in New York was well known across America. Finally Ethan concluded that the only thing that can explain such an unnatural circumstance was the dirty work of aliens with mind altering ray guns!

Conner surely was right! Ethan was still the happy go lucky joker he knew from high school!

"Nah! Mind altering ray guns aren't necessary to explain what is happening take advice from the Level 99 Flirter himself! Girls think they are unpredictable the real skill is playing along with them, our good ole Kira is no exception!"

In fact Kira had already spotted them and was eavesdropping on their conversation. This was gold she had sprung Conner!

"Well then Level 99 Flirter! I would like to hear what you have to say for yourself when Krista hears about this!"

Conner gulped it was Kira! Kira greets her companions and hugs them both. When she let go of Conner she faces him and offers a deal,

"I will let it pass if you shout me a deluxe strawberry smoothie from Hayley's and you can't forget Ethan's banana paradise as well!"

Ethan rubs his hands in glee,

"Now that's my sis!"

"Oi! That's blackmail!" Conner protests "Come on Ethan back me up here!"

Kira gets out her cell phone and pretends to dial Krista's number. Conner eventually gave in. As they were walking towards the parking lot Kira began to explain why she had suddenly transferred to Reef Side Music Academy.

Kira explains that her grandma is extremely ill and her parents were hardly every at home because their annual work schedule had been set in concrete! Out of concern Kira decided to come back so her grandmother wouldn't be as lonely.

Ethan was surprised that Kira would make such a big sacrifice especially when she just signed up with Kylee Styles' agent!

It's going to be hard this year because I'll have to record here and send the recordings back to my agent in New York!"

Ethan, Kira and Conner walked past the automated doors. Close by they heard the purr of sports exhaust they turned their heads to see a white Mazda RX-8 stop in front of them. The tinted window winds down to reveal Trent Fernandez wearing a smart business suit!

"TRENT!" Kira's eyes shoot up in surprise!

"I came to pick you up do you guys need a lift as well?"

Ethan and Conner showed their car keys, Kira was confused,

"Okay! What's going on here?"

Conner was quick to reply.

"I didn't know that Cyber Geek and Money Bags would show up! I was here earlier because I was dropping my brother off. He's going to Japan for an open ninja training course, I say he'll drop out again!"

Being the logical once Ethan explained that they didn't plan to pick her up together but all showed up at the right time!

"Thanks guys! Don't forget Conner's shout for smoothies!"

Trent helps Kira put her belongings into the boot and her precious guitar in the passenger seat. Having loaded everything onboard Kira took over Trent's passenger seat. While they were on the way to Hayley's, Trent and Kira caught up on old times.

"So Trent what's the go with the suit? Surely you weren't thinking I would turn up in an evening gown!"

"I got caught up at one of my dad's lunch functions believe me they are so boring and there's plenty more on the horizon! I got out at the first opportunity. The traffic on the way to the airport was so packed I didn't get time to change back into normal clothes!"

"Ooh did you bring a date along? Anyone you fancy!"

"Nah! Most the girls there are very materialistic they are just there to out do each other with their fragrances, gowns and Louis Vuitton handbags, not really my cup of tea."

"So what is your cup of tea Monsieur Fernandez?" Kira asked in a French accent.

"I like the more down to earth type!"

Kira smiled and looked at Trent,

"You're implying something aren't you!"

"Maybe! We're here; I'll be in there shortly I need to ditch the suit!"

It seemed like Trent and Kira had arrived first. It had been two years since she last been to Cyberspace and it seems like the furnishings and décor have changed to a more hi tech scheme. Kira looked towards the stage where she once performed there wasn't anyone performing today.

She could remember when she was a teenage girl playing "Freak You Out" with her yellow Fender Strat. It seemed so like yesterday she started to softly sing the lyrics to herself.

Kira looked towards the wall her superhero portrait that Trent once drew for her was still there. Kira smiled and hear a familiar voice calling her name.

"Kira!"

Kira spun around it was Hayley who had her arms outstretched for a hug. When she let go Kira found out that Hayley had already knew she was back for the year and offered her performing stage anytime she needed it.

Kira was impressed! Hayley was still the kind hearted information gathering entity she knew from high school.

Shortly afterwards Trent came in wearing a casual white and blue collared shirt and jeans. Ethan and Conner were behind him, they made their way under Hayley's instructions to the back room. They pressed the button on the panel and the door slid to the side.

The backroom was hidden from view from the main business area. It was an extension leading from the back door. It was extremely spacious and had a single sided glass wall that you could see out of but not see through.

The room was furnished with comfortable white sofas in a U shaped formation in the centre was a large grain wood coffee table where laptops were provided. Towards the wall facing away from the doorway there was a large plasma screen and a little lower towards the right was a sound system. The large speakers were attached to each corner of the room.

"Now this is what I call luxury!" Ethan was completely satisfied!

Hayley walked in shortly afterwards with the deluxe strawberry smoothie, a banana surprise, wild berry blast and a mango delicacy in paper cups.

"I heard this was Conner's shout, I haven't changed prices yet so you should remember the total price, as this isn't your first time shouting!"

Conner paid the money reluctantly,

"Hayley this room is awesome!" Trent commented

"I think you should thank Tommy he paid for it all and it is for you guys! He really looks out for you, the opaque glass would be very useful when you need to morph!"

"Morph? Hayley we are not Power Rangers anymore!" Kira responded in a shocked tone.

Hayley shut the door and got the team together,

"Actually there's something big coming up! You're Dino Gems have awakened and Tommy has found a way to get your morphing powers back!"

"This is incredible! We better find Doctor Oliver!" Trent replied

Trent grabbed his mango delicacy from Hayley's tray and forwarded out. The others took his lead and the team were on the road again towards Doctor Oliver's house.

Before Conner left he thanked Hayley,

"Thanks Hayley, paper cups rule!"

If it wasn't for the portability of the paper cups Conner's money would go to waste because in an emergency like this they wouldn't have time to finish off their drinks

"Always, looking out for you Conner!"

Trent stepped on the gas he had a gut feeling this had to do with Mesogog in some way! If he didn't act quickly maybe the first person to be hurt was his father. At all costs he had to protect all that he held dear.

Kira studied Trent's facial expression closely and knew he was worried about the upcoming threat and what they would do to his father. To get his mind off it Kira suggested to him that as the White Ranger he should just shoot a few laser arrows at anyone that would try to get near his father.

Trent smiled in a situation like this Kira was still remained calm and collected,

"That's only if I become the White Ranger again!" Trent thought to himself!

Dr Oliver's house was in view Trent parked up against the black jeep, shortly afterwards Conner's red Mustang and Ethan's AE86 Corolla Sprinter pulled up on the dirt road.

Trent and Kira led the group into the cave where Tommy was waiting for them.

"Its great to see you guys!"

Tommy greets everyone and once everyone has settled in Trent was quick to skip the formalities and asked Tommy for a detail explanation on the current situation.

Tommy opened a metal box with the Dino Thunder insignia on the lid. They weren't prepared for the sudden flash of blinding light and quickly shut their eyes. When Trent's eyes adjusted to the light he noticed that the flash came from the Dino Gems.

"Impossible, didn't we suck the last bit of Dino Energy in them to defeat Mesogog?"

To back up his explanation Tommy taps a button on the console, the first generation Power Ranger zords appear on the screen. He describes each zords characteristics and even admitted that he was surprised that the zords emitted the same type of energy as the Dino Gems.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Weren't most of these zords destroyed by Riiiito Revvvolto?" Conner enquired

"Look up the rest of my video log for Wild Force apparently Zords with a bond with nature are known to return to nature. These are the oldest living protectors of the planet. They are responding to this."

On a second console was a gigantic striped egg engulfed in a hideous green aura.

"A mutant chicken is hatching?" Ethan joked.

"I wished it was only a mutant chicken! When Mesogog split with Anton he transferred his DNA and a blend of DNA from the best monsters produced by the Genome Randomiser into an egg and placed it in a hiding ground that was abundant in Dino Energy. This Dino Energy nourishment has enabled him to premature quickly and take on adult form"

Tommy continued to back up his theory with read outs from his laboratory computers. Trent was furious,

"I knew this had something to do with Mesogog!"

"I know how you feel Trent but don't let this evil get the better of you. Okay guys I'm not pushing it on you but are you ready for the next chapter of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers? This is entirely your choice!"

"I'm in, Mesogog's successor must be destroyed or we will be eliminated!"

Trent extends his hand. The rest of the team had to agree with Trent there wouldn't be much of a future for them if the threat on hand wasn't neutralised one by one they rested their hands on top of Trent's hand.

Moved by the courage of the younger generation Tommy places his hand on the very top.

Trent spoke up,

"Let's begin Dr Oliver!"

Tommy was proud that he managed to groom these four youngsters into responsible adults with a strong sense of justice.

"The Dino Gems have been charging up for the last few months. When they had the necessary Dino Energy required I realigned the gems in a specific format. In response the computer systems automatically picked up a mass reading. After pin pointing the location I have discovered the Dinozords are behind an Invisiportal. This means that the Dinozords are waiting on standby for our arrival to provide us with the necessary link to the Morphing Grid so we can obtain our morphing powers."

Tommy's research over the past four months was impressive. He had used all different types of equipment just to confirm the threat. From the Dino Gems to satellite tracking. The report he printed off didn't have the exact location but it was confirmed that the egg was inside a cave at the very top of a dense forest west from headquarters.

Conner broke the silence,

"What are we waiting for? Just activate a Dino Energy radar and keep going west until we get a signal"

Conner grabs his red gemstone from the box and Tyranno Morpher which was in an opposite brief case, Conner pauses and stares back at four bewildered faces.

Did I say something wrong?

After a short pause Ethan, Kira and Tommy get their equipment. Trent outstretches his hand and the white Dino Gem transfigures into a thin sheet of metal that wraps around Trent's wrist. The bracelet lights up and becomes the Drago Morpher.

"Bonus! Get the gemstone and the morpher comes free!"

The rangers laugh in a hysteric fit at Trent's unusual lightheartedness.

Ethan grabs a radar, the mission has begun. The rangers walk in a line toward Tommy's jeep and jump on board. The engine starts up and the vehicle departs. The jeep kept on rolling for over an hour, passed a few small towns and into thick forestry finally the radar makes a distinct shrilling sound.

"Dr O! I got a signal!"

Tommy slams on the brakes, shifts into first gear and pulls up the handbrake. Tommy takes out a PDA from his jacket and taps on the screen.

"Based on the coordinates from the computer in my lab the cave should be here, this is most likely the right place."

Tommy shows the PDA to Kira.

"That's like the highest point in this forest! We are at the bottom!"

Kira takes Tommy's PDA, as Kira scrolls down examining the topographical map she noticed many jagged angles and places where trees were missing.

Kira mutters silently to herself,

"How come the missing gaps look so seamless and perfect?"

Kira takes out the stylus and minimises the map to the final zoom setting. A look of shock covers her face. The trees resembled a very familiar icon!

"DR O! We are most definitely at the right spot! Take a look at this! The trees in this forest are shaped like the emblem on our Power Ranger uniforms!"

Ethan examined the map,

"This is going to take a while. The trees are tightly packed there's no way this jeep can navigate straight through dense shrubbery. We'll need to get pass the bottom point around the circle pass the upper left claw and onto the highest point of the middle claw."

Tommy contemplated Ethan's plan and agreed it was the best way,

"Sounds like a plan I'll set a course to follow and if the estimates are right we can be at the highest point in less than two hours."

Some time later the sun is beginning to set the jeep pulls up in front of the cave.

Trent jumps out,

"We're here lets do it guys!"

The team raise their Dino Gems into the sky. Suddenly several Tyrannodrones and an unfamiliar general character appear from several invisportals.

The leader is wearing blocky semi gloss black armour. Based on how the chest plate was contoured it was obvious that she was female! The armour set included clawed gauntlets, matching boots and a complete helmet with bulging red eye visors shaped like a carnivorous dinosaur head. The general's primary weapon was the tail attached on the back of the armour.

The general puts both hands behind her back and the tail splits into twin swords.

"We are here to witness the birth of Prince Genesis! We will not be lenient towards intruders."

The leader shoots a small energy orb at Tommy's feet, the ground shatters into tiny fragments.

"Prince? That means you are either Zeltrax's, or Elsa's replacement why didn't we see you in the final battle?"

Supremacy informs the Rangers that she was created by Mesagog to serve Prince Genesis and was only a hatchling when the final battle was fought.

"We have lived in the shadows long enough it is time we seeked revenge!"

Supremacy's speech caused a rise in morale and the Tyrannodrones cheered in unison!

Supremacy sends a second energy orb towards Tommy which knocks him into the Jeep's spare tire. Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner run towards the jeep to check on Tommy. Tommy staggers up and gets into a fighting pose

"Seems like just one of your swords packs twice the fire power that Zeltrax ever had!" And in a much higher and exaggerated tone Tommy continued, "You're just "screaming" I'm holding back combine all the power you got and give me your best shot!""

Ethan whispers in Kira's ear,

"Dr O means this as a secret code in fact he is telling us to start combining our Dino Gem energy and asking you to match Supremacy's attack with your Ptera Roar. The shockwave emitted from the collision of both attacks will buy us enough time to pass through the portal!"

Kira nods at Ethan's advice. Supremacy's blades glow in a furious lime green the wielder crosses the blades, a jagged X shape projects from the blades.

Kira charges out in front of her companions and raises her Dino Gem into the sky. Using all the breath she had Kira projected a ground shaking Ptera Roar. The force was strong enough to make the ground under Kira's feet crumble in. The after effect from the collision of both attacks was enough to push back the enemy.

Having recovered from the inertial reaction Supremacy looks to the opposite end to see that the Rangers were gone.

"No matter, our prince is still safe we can take over this city before they return. Now behold the birth of Prince Genesis!"

Supremacy replaces her swords and takes off the helmet to reveal a gentle, smooth youthful face her long flowing golden mane flickered in the sunlight. If she wasn't wearing the suit no one would ever suspect she was a super villain. Supremacy kneels down and the Tyrannodrones follow. At that very moment the egg cracks open and showered the cave entrance in a burst of blinding green light which was accompanied by a deafening roar!

Tommy, Ethan, Conner, Trent and Kira have been transported to a secluded sanctuary the hills and plains were covered in the greenest grass. Tommy was quick to thank the team for being so observant. Conner smiled,

Thank Ethan! Where are we? Its very beautiful here, I'm sure Krista would love this place!"

Suddenly the ground shakes and the rangers are quickly shadowed over. Ethan looks up to see a mechanical version of Godzilla! Tommy steps it was none other than the mighty Dragonzord!

"Dragonzord! Long time no see buddy!"

The ground begins to tremble even more the rest of the zords have arrived. Trent was quick to offer a suggestion.

"I got an idea since these elder zords emit Dino Energy do you think we can communicate with them with our Dino Gems?"

Tommy nods and raises his Dino Gem into the air,

"It's been a long time Dragonzord!"

To Tommy's surprise Dragonzord replied,

"Indeed it has! You have since become the greatest Power Ranger in living history! Due to this fact the elders and I have decided that you don't need to take the test we have planned!"

Dragonzord begins to fill Tommy in about the new threat. The rest of the group are bewildered it seemed as if Tommy was talking to himself. Trent, Ethan, Kira and Conner raise their Dino Gems,

The Tyrannosaurus was the first to respond to the Dino Gems,

"Rangers a new threat has surfaced in the form of Prince Genesis. The heir of the treacherous Mesogog. We are aware that you no longer have morphing powers we are willing to give you new powers if you can pass the test. You will need to challenge our pupil Phoenix. He won't be using his Ranger form but you must pass the criteria he has set!"

The group spins around to see an extremely handsome Asian man similar in age as the guys. He is wearing a set of silver armour with a raptor's clawed foot on the left shoulder plate.

"My name is Phoenix! I don't want to fight but duty calls!"

Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan make a circle around Phoenix as they circle around their opponent Conner uses his speed to launch the first attack, Trent tried to hold him back,

"Conner wait we don't know what he is capable of!"

To Conner's surprise Phoenix had blocked his incoming fist with minimal effort. Phoenix then grapples Conner and throws him to the ground.

"How come he is so fast? He's wearing a heavy set of armour for crying out loud!"

Ethan pulls up his sleeves his forearms glowed in the brightest cobalt. Without a second thought Ethan charges towards Phoenix. Phoenix was pushed backward but blocked every attack. Ethan managed to severely dent Phoenix's wrist gauntlets. However Phoenix was quick to notice an open spot and kicks Ethan aside.

Kira somersaults to the side springs into the air and let air fill into her lungs she launches a Ptera Roar similar in effect to the one she did earlier.

To the rangers' surprise Phoenix gets into a battle stance and as if holding his breath releases an aura made from raw Dino Energy which was enough to push Kira back onto to the ground.

Ethan noticed a big problem,

"No wonder he can read our attacks! He produces Dino Energy even without a gem! Once we use any attacks that require Dino Energy it interacts with him and warns him in advance! Judging from his dented gauntlets I guess he loses the protection temporarily if he gets off balance!"

Phoenix began to lean on a tree waiting for the next attack. Unaware to Phoenix the tree was actually Trent using his undetectable chameleon and camouflage techniques. At the time when he least expected it Trent materialized out of nowhere. Phoenix was shocked that he had his hand on Trent's shoulder. Trent used a aikido grappling technique. Phoenix was countered by his own force and fell to the ground.

Taking the opportunity Trent was quick to inform his team mates that they had the upper hand,

"Time for teamwork guys! Let's do it!"

Whilst Phoenix was trying to rebalance Conner zoomed behind Phoenix and knocked him towards Ethan's wrist. Phoenix flips backward to be treated to a deafening Ptera Roar Phoenix lands on his knees covering his ears but gets treated to a spinning kick by Trent who was in camouflage as grass.

Phoenix smiles and gets up,

"As a team we can beat anybody!" Trent yells.

Motivated by Trent's courage the rangers close in using their special powers.

Phoenix gets into a battle stance and charges up several marble sized energy orbs (intended only to stun) and releases them. The orbs scatter in all directions and knock the rangers off their feet.

Phoenix heads over to the closest opponent, Kira, and pretends to land a punch but quickly extends his hand and smiles

"The fights over!"

Kira takes Phoenix's hand and smiles back, Conner was shocked

"Over so soon! I don't count that as a victory!"

Phoenix was quick to explain what his testing criteria really was

"I was only testing your sense of teamwork and cohesion that's the way that the elders have taught me as a Ranger. The power of one is insignificant to the power of a team. Congratulations Power Rangers you have passed my test!"

The rangers nodded they had to agree that whenever they were in trouble they always were there to help each other out.

The Tyrannosaurus chuckled,

"Well Done Phoenix you haven't disappointed us and remembered what we taught you! As for Trent, Conner, Ethan and Kira your cohesion and teamwork surpasses many Power Ranger teams over the years I am much impressed! Elders it is time!"

The Zords begin their combining sequence. Once the Megazord was formed the Dragonzord connected at the head and the combined unit landed on the carrier zord Titanus.

Tommy instantly recognised the combined zord to be the one that his team used in their final attack.

"Ultrazord awesome!"

Ultrazord sent out the instructions to the rangers to raise their Dino Gems. The Ultrazord showered Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent in raw Dino Energy and in a bright light their civilian clothes were changed to Power Ranger uniforms with their helmets in their hands.

The suits were somewhat similar to their previous uniform. The colours were the same and they still had diamonds or tiger stripes on their suits. But the belts and helmet designs were more contoured and detailed.

Each of the rangers was also given armour shields set in glossy ranger colours and matched with gold shoulder plates. The main chest plate was in a triangular form, the borders were lined in an identical golden scheme which followed through with the Dino Thunder Insignia.

Trent and Tommy's suit their ranger shields were some what different to the others.

Trent had a larger white and black shield with a scheme similar to his old one. But with twin shoulder plates, the bottom set in gold. But since he was a part of the team he also had the Dino Thunder insignia on his chest plate. Tommy had a similar shield but it was completely golden.

Kira was first to comment about her armoured suit

"Awesome!"

Conner was also impressed,

"Sweet! This is way cool!"

Of course Ethan loved the new addition to his uniform,

"Man we all got shields now!"

Trent wasn't fancied over the shield because he had one previously it was the Dino Thunder Insignia that he liked,

"Guys, I'm not the odd one out anymore!"

Kira smiled sweetly,

"This shows that you are one of the team!"

Eventually it was Tommy's turn to add a comment he had changed powers way too many times but never got sick of it,

"Believe me its always very exciting getting new powers or regaining powers. That I am a master of!"

The Ultrazord spoke up again,

"Rangers I know you have been waiting for this moment for a long time, the reunion with your zords with the exception of the Mesadon Rover. With the Shield of Triumph lost it can't return." In the distance the Brachiozord rolled out.

Suddenly a loud bang erupts and a blur follows the Dragozord halts and outstretches its wings.

Trent laughed and raised his Drago Morpher,

"You're still such a show off!"

The Dragozord makes a quick comment and continues with its performance!

"I must prove I haven't gone rusty over the years!"

The Dragozord dives down and suddenly execute a fluid acrobatic roll.

Each of the Rangers were extremely happy to see their zords and began to communicate with them with their morphers.

A while had past and the Ultrazord was ready to send the rangers and their zords off,

"It is time Prince Genesis has hatched and may the power protect you!"

Tommy thanked Ultrazord for its kindness,

"As the mentor of this team I thank you sincerely Ultrazord! Okay guys lets do it!"

Tommy, Ethan, Conner and Kira began their morphing sequence,

"DINOTHUNDER POWER UP HA!"

Once the metamorphosis was complete the Scale Shields materialised over their uniforms.

Trent put his Drago morpher to chest level it was time for his signature morphing phrase

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

The rangers began calling out their respective ranger aliases and performed their signature stances,

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

And as one they yelled,

"DINO THUNDER!"

The ground explodes and erupts into flames; five columns of coloured light shoot off towards the Invisiportal!

TO BE CONTINUED please review, I finally cut down on the dialogue this chapter was originally written in the form of a script. Since doesn't like it I had to change it to a story format.

Please visit my profile for Concept Art available from the homepage link. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter Two: TDrone Havoc

The rangers engage in their first battle WITH Prince Genesis' forces.

Disclaimer: All characters and themes except Phoenix/ Raptor Ranger are owned by Disney.

Chapter Two: Tyrannodrone havoc! Prince Genesis attacks!

The rangers completed their teleportation sequence. They were horrified to see that the city centre of Reef Side was in a chaotic state. Concrete rubble was scattered everywhere. People were running away blind with fear! Tyrannodrones were on rampage across several city blocks!

"Their range is too wide we need to split up if we want to contain them all!" Tommy suggested.

The others nodded and went in different directions. Only Ethan stayed on the main street.

Many civilians were running away frantically, fortunately his presence calmed them down.

"Mommy look it's the Blue Ranger! The Power Rangers are back!"

The civilians stopped running from the Tyrannodrones and stood behind Ethan. Ethan pumped his fist into the sky the Tricera Shield materialised into his grasp. Ethan commanded the civilians to make their way to shelter.

The Blue Ranger could feel the ground trembling as the Tyrannodrones charged. Fortunately all the civilians have disbanded. Ethan twisted on the grip. A loud "crunch" activated an internal mechanism. The short golden blade that was situated at the bottom of the shield expanded to a sword sized length.

"Huh?"

There was no time to inspect his weapon than can wait! Ethan's first attack seemed to be a bit rusty it was a wild swing but slowly he got back into rhythm. A Tyrannodrone was ready to slash down with its razor sharp claws. Ethan blocked the attack with the Tricera Shield and barged, the Tyrannodrone was off balance. The cobalt warrior seized the opportunity and slashed down from shoulder to waist without intent on showing mercy!

The battle continued on, the Tyrannodrones were slain one by one. Although the Blue Ranger took a few hits most of the attacks were deflected by his Scale Shield.

Close by the news anchor for Channel 3, Cassidy Cornell and her partner Devin weren't keen on missing out on such a big story! They had filmed all of Ethan's performance under the protection of a monolithic slab of concrete. Their advantageous situation was about to change. The last Tyrannodrone randomly tossed away their shield towards the Blue Ranger. The concrete slab met with the Tricera Shield's golden blade and was cut cleanly in half. When the concrete dust cleared Ethan could see his friends on the opposite end!

"CASSIDY!"

Ethan leveled up the Tricera Shield and was ready to charge. Ethan pressed a button on the end of the shield's grip. An aiming scope appeared inside the Blue Ranger's visor. A readout on the left side of the visor confirmed

AUTO LOCK ON

TARGET ACQUISITIONED

TRICERA MISSILES LAUNCH!

The Tricera Shield's long blade retracted back into the shield body. The curved horns folded in and were substituted by a straight pair that looked much more aerodynamic. With an audible WOOSH! The Tricera Missiles were released at supersonic speed. Ethan turned around and leveled the Tricera Shield to his chest. The Tricera Missiles made contact and exploded reducing the Tyrannodrone to dust.

"Making poses already Ethan? Love the new uniform!"

The Blue Ranger turned around he was relieved to see that Devin and Cassidy were safe but skeptical about the camera in Devin's hand,

"Don't worry the camera, recording devices and microphones are turned off, thanks for saving us!"

Devin also nodded his thanks,

"Anytime, I know you won't listen to me but run to safety its dangerous here!"

Ethan left to continue fighting Tyrannodrones whom had run riot in the opposite streets.

Trent was firing energy orbs and laser arrows in all different directions on two streets. He entered the intersection connecting two busy streets to find he was in the middle of a no holds barred rampage!

The Drago Power Rangers' blurring speed was put to good use. His composure and battle choreography was as graceful as it was effective. Trent had already struck down countless Tyrannodrones. They were dropping like flies but more and more kept on closing in!

The White Ranger felt that his Drago Sabre was different to the one he got used to. Although it had the same weight it was twice as thick and packed double the firepower but he liked it!

The martial arts training Trent had acquired over the last two years had improved his performance. At times Trent would replace the Drago Sabre to engage in hand to hand combat. Using an array of grappling techniques and kicks he had kept the Tyrannodrone's held at check!

Trent continued to fight well but there were too many attacking claws at once. A careless move had cost him the dearly. When Trent spun around for a kick a Tyrannodrone grabbed Trent by the belt and threw him back to the point he started from.

"It seems like Prince Genesis has made some improvements!"

The Tyrannodrones had him sandwiched the White Ranger was stranded. Trent's grip tightened over the weapons handle the pressure was hard enough to push in a loose red gemstone. To his astonishment the right hand side of the feather like blade folded over to the opposite end and clicked into place. The odds were evened the Drago Sabre was now a double sided weapon. Trent spun the double edged Drago Sabre into position.

"Oh yeah! Double or nothing! Drago Sabre Twin Energy Orbs!"

An individual orb was expelled from each tip of the double edged Drago Sabre. The Tyrannodrones didn't stand a chance against the sheer force and range of the White Ranger's ultimate attack. All the Tyrannodrones disintegrated on contact.

Trent folded the reverse blade back over and studied the weapon. Trent found the gemstone and undid the clip to reveal that his new Drago Sabre was actually two of the same weapon combined in the one unit. Trent clipped the sabres back into place and continued on to help his allies.

Conner was pulling off a good fight. The fluid movement and flexible physique Conner acquired as a soccer player had really helped him as a ranger and today was no exception!

Conner did not have as many Tyrannodrones to handle but the Tyrannodrones haven't touched him yet! A few Tyrannodrones barricaded him in a tight knit circle. The Red Ranger pulled out the Tyrannostaff and planted it into the ground. Conner swung off his weapon landing a series of deadly full strength goal scoring kicks.

With enough space to clear Conner pulled out the Tyranno Staff from the ground with both hands to perform a wide three hundred and sixty degree arc. When the staff was in motion Conner opened the mechanism for the Tyrannosaurus' mouth. The staff acted like a flamethrower which burnt the Tyrannodrones to a crisp!

Conner clicked a mechanism into a secondary setting. The whole staff was now engulfed in fire based Dino Gem energy. The second team of Tyrannodrones began their assault. To keep his enemy at a distance Conner swung the staff.

With each swing balls of fire were dispatched from the staff. To make light work of the Tyrannodrones Conner began to draw the staff in a continuous circular motion.

Countless tongues of fire attacked like Trent's laser arrows. They were deadly and completely in the Red Ranger's control. The Tyrannodrone's fell to the ground and disintegrated!

The leading Tyrannodrone raised a horn to try to get reinforcements,

"Oh no you don't!"

Conner's ignited Tyranno Staff stretched to an impossible length and wrapped around the Tyrannodrone's arm, the leader dropped the horn, which shattered on the bitumen. The Tyrannodrone tried to pull free but it wouldn't budge. Conner pulled out his Thundermax blaster, after a few hits the Tyrannodrone was motionless.

Conner placed the Thundermax blaster back into the holster, the Tyrannostaff uncoiled and returned to its original state.

"This is just awesome go Tyranno Staff!"

Tommy had already cleared his section out with a single Earth Strike. The Brachio Staff packed three times the power that it originally had. The veteran ranger proceeded to assist Kira but was distracted by many dozens of Tyrannodrones who wouldn't give him the space to perform another one of his Strike techniques. He had to hold them all off using melee based combat. After a few minutes Trent, Ethan and Conner arrived to help their mentor!

Kira was facing Supremacy on her own. The battle was not in her favour. She had been hit countless times. Although she struggled her determination kept her fighting

The original Ptera Grips were simple weapons it didn't take the Yellow Ranger long to figure out there was two new switches on the underside of the grip handles. One of them activated a Ptera Roar like sonic wave. The other enabled a kodachi style short blade to extend out of the blade socket. (A kodachi is a small version of the Japanese Katana the size limit for a kodachi is a 60cm/2 foot blade)

Kira swung her kodachi swords to intercept Supremacy's long swords. Kira was constantly forced to change her offensive slashes into defensive blocks. Supremacy was a tough foe the vibration from the impact was making Kira's hands numb.

Earlier on several energy based strikes were exchanged but Kira rendered them useless with the Ptera Grip's sonic waves. Supremacy was quick to notice this flaw and changed to a completely physical approach. The lethal slashing had Kira concentrating so hard she didn't get a chance to use the Sonic Wave as a weapon. After getting slashed in the side Kira doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Give up sister you're out of your league!"

Kira got back up and was obviously ticked by what Supremacy said!

"Sorry sister no can do, SUPER DINO MODE!"

Kira grew a set of wings and the four diamonds on her Scale Shield protruded out like the rest of the diamonds on her suit to form scale/claw like extensions. Her smooth gloves and boots also had spiked edges protruding from them.

Kira joined her kodachi sword Ptera Grips at the base,

"Ptera Lance baby!"

Kira kicked off into the sky and flew in towards her prey at impossible speeds. Although Kira was fast the fine blades were highly visible Supremacy was just able to counter Kira's deadly assault but was pushed back relentlessly with each swing. When Kira turned around for her next attack she disengaged the kodachi blades and used the Sonic Wave instead.

The brute force of the wave pushed Supremacy into a brick wall. Supremacy got back onto her feet. The bulging red visors on her helmet glowed in fury. Supremacy had activated a heat source tracking device so she could pin point Kira's location.

When the location was confirmed Supremacy slashed upwards and pierced through Kira's wings with an energy bolt. In a flash of light the Super Dino Mode lost its effect the Yellow Ranger came crashing down from a ten metre height! Supremacy switched off the heat tracking and walked calmly to Kira Ford's feet.

Kira had powered down and was squirming from the sudden drop. Supremacy had her blade held up high, intending to cut through Kira's abdomen. Kira was dazed from the concussion, the morphing energy had protected her vitals she wasn't injured but just hadn't come around yet…

At that moment Ethan, Conner, Trent and Tommy had finished off the Tyrannodrones on all the streets. Trent looked forward to see Kira in a life or death situation. Trent used his blurring speed as he was about to reach the target he was ready to pull out the Drago Sabre. Trent was horrified to find that it wouldn't budge and was jammed in the holster.

CLANG!

The loud impact echoed through Kira's ears and her eyes shot up to see the White Ranger kneeled on one knee. Supremacy's sword made contact with Trent's Scale Shield. Underneath Trent's helmet he was wincing in pain his shoulder was throbbing.

"Trent!"

Trent finally freed his Drago Sabre, in a reverse grip the fearless warrior charged forwards and slashed into Supremacy's abdominal armour. Although a large dent was visible on the armour plating Supremacy was only slightly stunned.

"You are noble White Knight we shall meet again!"

Supremacy reached up into the sky and escaped into an Invisiportal. Trent staggered back and clutched onto his aching shoulder,

"Hopefully not any time soon, power down!"

The first battle was finally over the rangers were back at Dr Oliver's lab. Kira looked back at the recorded satellite footage and found out how Trent saved her. She was touched, she looked over to Trent who was still obviously in pain from Supremacy's strike.

In no time Trent had his shirt off and Kira was massaging ointment onto his violently bruised shoulder,

"Dr Oliver this isn't common most the time when we take damage in ranger form we are unharmed when we return back to normal. Even Kira's saying she's got small bruises all over her from where Supremacy's swords hit her!"

"It seems like Supremacy's swords are made from a composite metal that could breach through morphing energy and inflict damage to the original form. Without the morphing energy those bruises would be cuts!"

"At any rate we need to stay focused!" Tommy looks at the clock it was seven o'clock in the evening "Guys its late go home and get some rest, you deserve it!"

Conner and Ethan leave after saying goodbye to the rest of the team. Trent buttons his shirt and offers to take Kira home. On the way to Kira's place there seemed to be an uneasy silence until Kira finally spoke,

"Thanks Trent no one had ever done that for me, why did you do it?"

"I didn't know it would turn out like that! The Drago Sabre was stuck in the holster and you were in a critical condition. I didn't exactly want so see you chopped up into sashimi. Besides I'm sure you would do something like that if I were caught in a similar circumstance!"

"Anyway thanks again!"

Kira smiled and let out a tired yawn.

"I'm so sleepy!"

"Get some rest I'll wake you up when we get to your place. I bet you are tired!"

As Trent kept on steering Kira occasionally opened one eye to look at Trent rub on his aching shoulder. It made her feel so lucky that she had a friend who would do such a noble act to save her.

Trent turned through the last intersection. Kira was truly asleep now. Trent liked how peaceful Kira looked in her sleep and didn't want to wake her up. Eventually he fell asleep as well. After bashing through a few city blocks worth of Tyrannodrones he felt exhausted.

An hour had passed Kira looked at her mobile for the time the digital display confirmed 8.30. Kira ended up waking Trent up. Trent stretched and quickly helped unload Kira's luggage.

Although he intended to leave earlier the elderly Mrs. Ford made him stay for a while. Eventually a short chat turned into a deep conversation over a cup of coffee. He didn't get back to the Mercer Estate until ten.

When Trent passed through the door Anton ran to his son's side a worried expression on his face,

"Son, I saw the news! I know you got our White Ranger powers back! Are you hurt?"

Trent tried his best not to appear hurt and assured his father that he was alright. Mercer was satisfied and sent his son off to have some rest. The coffee Trent had was getting to his head. He wasn't feeling sleepy at all it was well past midnight. He noticed there was still light in his father's office. Trent knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Trent looked in to see his father analysing the financial performance of Anton Mercer Industries.

"What are you doing Dad?"

"Seeing how much funds Mercer Industries can put into cleaning up the city centre whilst still being able to pay for debts as they fall due. It will take at least two weeks to clean up all the city blocks! I need to do some good things to make up for what I have done as Mesogog!"

An idea sprang to Trent's head cleaning up the city is not exactly an abuse of his powers…

"Well I've been working in Mercer Industries part time whilst studying art I have picked up a thing or two about costs do you mind if I give you a suggestion?"

"Yes Son what is it!"

"Get some in house mining employees to park our mining ore truck fleet at the end of the affected streets and I can handle the rest!"

"Son I can organise the fleet but how are you going to move all that rubble!"

Trent tapped onto his Dino Gem. Mercer smiled,

"It makes me so proud to have a son like you!"

Anton prepared his in house mining workers and offered an irresistible bonus for the special job. After Anton received the call from the workers saying that they were in position he nodded to his son.

Trent raised the morpher to his chest,

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

As the White Ranger, Trent raised his morpher,

"Drago, I need you now!"

In less than one second the Dragozord responded, Trent jumped on board and instinctively kept the communication channels open. The Dragozord arrived at the city centre in minimal time. The council workers wouldn't open the barricades for the Mercer Industries trucks. However the conflicting parties were awed to hear a large mechanical bird's deafening squeak above them,

"Wow our boss really has some connections Bob! He even can call out the Power Rangers to help in these hours!"

The White Ranger's voice boomed,

"Move the barricades the Power Rangers are cooperating with Anton Mercer Industries to clean up the city, free of charge!"

The council workers and the Mercer Industries mining staff cheered. The council workers removed the barricades and placed them behind the ore trucks.

Trent talked into his Morpher,

"Drago we'll start with the main street get low enough so you can stretch your wings okay!"

The Dragozord made its descent and beated its wings. The sheer force pushed the loose debris into the first trailer. The Dragozord repetitively pushed its wings forward. As Trent predicted the first street was completely clear from shards in ten minutes.

The Dragozord rolled over and continued over to the adjacent street where more damage was done the shattered glass, metal beams and concrete slabs were stacked tightly. In some areas only a small amount was getting into the trailers at each time, although it could be done it required some time.

Trent suddenly realised that although Dragozord had a Mach 20 top speed and plenty of power most of it couldn't be used! The Dragozord had to limit its force to avoid causing further damage! Suddenly Trent heard a second voice over the intercom!

"Hey Trent your bird is not the only one in this town!"

Trent saw a much smaller yellow bird zoom between the buildings, pick up rubble in between its legs and drop it off into the trailer. Without doubt it was the Pterazord!

"Kira! How did you know I was here!"

"Well it is hard to miss the Dragozord it's so huge! I saw it from my window at home so I thought I might as well give you a hand!"

"Thanks Kira!"

"The Pterazord may not be as fast or powerful but it is much smaller and nimble I can fly into the packed areas and kick them down so they loosen up afterwards all you need to do is dust the wreckage into the trays."

With Kira's help the streets were cleared from the smallest concrete pebble well above scheduled time. The streets that were affected had their blocked status removed and traffic flowed in again. Kira and Trent looked back at the site from their zords and thought it was a job well done. The birds parted ways and vanished.

Elsewhere in a dark scientific complex was a blonde man wearing a completely golden set of armour similar to Supremacy's. The obvious difference was the sharp spikes on the shoulders that followed through to the boots. A helmet was on an adjacent table. Like the armour the helmet was also golden the eye visors were in a bright emerald green.

The man had his back facing Supremacy in his hand was a glass of red wine. Supremacy had stripped down from her amour and was wearing a military dress uniform. Supremacy fixed her appearance then kneeled down

"My Prince, the operation was a failure!"

Without turning back Genesis enquired,

"May I ask why General Supremacy?"

"I may be out of place to say it Sir!"

"I don't mind! I would like to hear your explanation!"

"The White Knight, Prince Fernandez and his Power Ranger allies took out my army of elite Tyrannodrones. I almost took out the Yellow Ranger but the White Knight stopped me!"

Genesis swirled his red wine and replied,

"Yes Trent Fernandez is Mercer's adopted son. The late Lord Mesogog my father shared a body with Anton Mercer. So in a way Fernandez is my older brother it is appropriate to call him by the title Prince!"

"Thank you my Prince!"

Genesis took a sip from the wine,

"I will find a way so that Prince Fernandez will serve me willingly but first may I introduce you to my left hand general. Her code name is Dominance."

In the shadows a figure wearing a customized pink armour came out and kneeled before Genesis!

With two generals, a modified Genome Randomiser and a massive army of Tyrannodrones Prince Genesis was ready to take on the Power Rangers!

Once again please review: Click on the home page link in my profile for a new concept art pic!


	3. Chapter Three: Pinkie swear

I beg you please review! The silence is driving me crazy! If you have time please offer your feedback, ideas and ways to improve the story! Many thanks to my sole reviewer griffindorlioness81088!

Chapter 3: Pinkie Swear

The blade came crashing down. Panic was the first reaction that came to Trent. He kicked off the ground and began to charge picking up speed instantly.

"Hurry up! I can't fail!"

Trench reached to his side the Drago Sabre was stuck in the holster and wouldn't come out,

"Of all times that it has to jam it jams now damn it!"

Fortunately he was able to reach Kira in time! At least his speed hadn't failed him!

"If I can't attack Supremacy then that leaves me with one choice. I'll take the damage for Kira, what can a metal blade do to me in ranger form anyway!"

Trent slid into position and landed on one knee. The impact from the crashing sword made contact with his left shoulder plate as he had intended. But something he didn't expect was the deep throbbing pain!

"What's happening? My shoulder feels dead!"

Trent woke up wincing, he thought of the dream that he just had. For the past two years he had regretted not being with Kira. Two years ago he was ridden with guilt and didn't have the nerve to ask her out. He thought he could make up for it by offering all the morale support he can as a friend. However Kira's recent return had triggered his inner feelings!

"Kira…."

Trent shook the thoughts out of his head and got back to sleep he was going to meet up with the others at noon!

The news that the Rangers had returned to Reef Side had already spread like wild fire. Trent, Conner, Ethan and Kira were in the backroom of Hayley's Cyberspace sorting through the various magazine articles and newspaper clippings.

"Check this one out! Twin birds clean city centre! You guys should have got us onto the job! I can so imagine my Tricerazord bulldozing all that rubble!" Ethan protests.

"Yeah why didn't you guys bring us along? Are you guys in cahoots in THAT kind of way?" Conner joked whilst winking at the same time.

Trent and Kira were sitting on the same sofa so in a way it did attract some suspicion. Trent was blushing slightly but was quick to cover up for Kira.

"The idea came to me at midnight I assumed you were all asleep by then. Kira showed up after I cleared Reef Street."

"Yeah as he said!" Kira replied

Although Conner genuinely understood the circumstance he couldn't help but make fun of Trent and Kira the body language between the two of them was extremely obvious. For old times sake he was sure to somehow spice things up for them!

"Oh yeah we BELIEVE you!"

Kira playfully threw her cushion at Conner. Conner threw it back and poked his tongue out. A cushion fight broke loose between the both of them. Ethan gave a signal to Trent and they joined in the fun as well.

By the time each Ranger had several light marks on their face, arms and legs they finally called a truce. The cushions were scattered everywhere and the sofas were in an unorganised array. Panting for breath from fatigue and uncontrollable laughter they resorted to lying on the floor.

A bystander probably wouldn't have imagined that these four youths had gone separate ways for the last two years. They were so comfortable in each others presence that they could act like high school kids without any sense of embarrassment. It seemed like once a Power Rangers team, companions for life.

"You know I can so see Hayley freaking out if she saw what we just did!" Kira chuckled.

Being the loveable larrikin he was Ethan began to sing at the top of his lungs,

"Trying hard to figure out.  
Tell me what it's all about.  
Cause I don't want to freak you out.  
FREAK YOU OUT!"

Kira gave her critique approval as the song's official writer/singer,

"Hey Ethan that's not bad, I am officially impressed!"

"Who would have ever suspected that we were Power Rangers?" Trent said through spurts of laughter.

Trent had his hand cupped over his shoulder the adrenaline rush had died down and all that swinging was paying its toll on the injury from last night's battle.

Conner turned around,

"We so need to get Supremacy back for what she did to you Trent; no one hits my bro and gets away with it!"

Trent extended his hand and Conner took it in a brotherly grasp. Their differences were resolved when Trent saved him but it wasn't officially confirmed until the night of their graduation ball.

"You know it seems to be a great day, what do you guys say who wants to go for a picnic in the mountains!" Kira suggested

The thing that surprised everyone was that even Ethan was more than willing to spend the rest of the afternoon outdoors! They quickly reorganised the backroom. Their first stop was the supermarket. Browsing for picnic essentials became the most random act of impulsive buying. Their trolley began to fill up with punnets of strawberries, a large assortment of candy, biscuits, prepacked sandwiches, tetra juices odd snacks and disposable eating essentials. To round things up Conner ducked into the bottle shop next door to get a bottle of champagne.

The rangers made a final check to see if they missed anything and unloaded all the picnic items into Trent's boot. Kira took Trent's shot gun seat. Ethan couldn't get his parents car and wasn't too fond of the RX-8's suicide doors (Suicide doors are car doors that are hinged on the trailing edge, the edge closer to the rear of the vehicle). His last option was to ride in Conner's Mustang. Conner twisted the key for ignition but the vehicle wouldn't start.

"Hey guys it seems like I got a flat battery!"

Trent came up with a suggestion,

"I got alligator clips in the boot do you need a jump start?"

There was actually nothing wrong with Conner's car. He was only giving an opportunity for Kira and Trent to be alone!

"Nah it probably won't work. Last time I took her into service they said that my battery won't last long, my fault really! Why don't you guys go in front and set things up while Ethan and I call "The Road Heroes" and wait for a new battery."

Trent nodded and started up his sports car. When the RX-8's taillights were out of view Ethan laughed liked a mad man,

"Flat battery my arse! Well done Conner I was trying to get an opportunity to get them alone as well!"

"Thanks dude if I ever get into film and movies I think I can do better than James Napier!"

"You wish! So I guess you won't be interested in gaming! What are we going to do now since Trent and Kira are going off into the mountains?"

"It's time to play Big Brother again!"

"What do you mean again!" Ethan was curious.

"Remember that date you went on with Cassidy Cornell? We actually were seeing how you were doing via Dr O's satellite link!

"YOU WHAT!"

When Ethan finally calmed down from the shock Conner started up his Mustang and drove to Tommy's house. It took Dr Oliver a lot of convincing to allow them to use the satellite for such childish purposes. Although Tommy had a reputation to be the macho monster basher he always had a soft spot for his "kids" and eventually gave in saying this was the last time.

Tommy helped them pin point the location just in time to see their unsuspecting targets laying out the rug. The display was maximised to full screen.

"Conner and Ethan are late lets give them a call!" Kira suggested

"Yeah the Road Heroes are known to be fast; last time my dad's Mercedes broke down they were there in twenty minutes!"

Conner's communicator began to beep. He quickly gave a signal to Tommy to mute the volume.

"Yes Kira?"…"They still haven't come…" "Yeah annoying isn't it!"….."Umm why don't we call in a rain check this time? I have no idea when The Road Heroes are coming"… "Yeah bummer isn't it?"…. "Take care and have fun Bye Bye!"

For the last few minutes Tommy and Ethan were trying hard not to blow Conner's cover. They were dying from holding back their laughter.

Kira was slightly disappointed but the thought of having an alone session with Trent made up for it! She sat close to Trent and explained the details

"They said to call in a rain check"

Trent knew this picnic was Kira's idea. He didn't want to ruin her day,

"Well since we are here, it would be a waste of our time if we just leave. Why don't we make the most of it? Besides we don't want you to be disappointed!"

Kira nodded ecstatically while she unwrapped the packaging from her vegetarian sandwich. For a moment she thought that Trent was going to call off the trip!

"Nice lines!" Tommy commented approvingly

Conner was also stunned,

"One word… Smooth! Covers all bases, makes valid points and charms the girl at the same time!"

Ethan had a pen and pad ready,

"I better get notes on this if Dr O says this is good it must be gold!"

The trio looked into the screen. For the first hour there wasn't much activity Trent and Kira were only talking about Ranger related things like their new weapons, uniforms, and how they defended their assigned sectors.

Slowly the conversation changed back to a more normal conversation. Trent and Kira were mentioning the highlights that the last two years have given them. Trent was talking about his art degree and how he was working part time in Mercer Industries. It was Kira's turn to talk about her new album

"I wrote up to twenty songs. Love them all! I don't know which ones I am going to put in my first album! There's Don't Let Lonely Grow, Emerald City, Crawl (other songs by Emma Lahana), Patiently, Freak You Out, Just Words and so many more arr such a hard decision!"

"Well if you don't mind I'll go to each and every one of your gigs and help you sort out the crowd favourites!" Trent offered

Kira was thrilled she held out her small finger and grinned,

"Pinkie swear?"

Trent took it sincerely,

"Thanks Trent you're the best!"

Back at Tommy's lab the three guys were cheering as if their favourite team scored the deciding goal at the World Cup!

Kira and Trent got up with their sandwich crusts that they saved to feed the ducks with. The conversation between the both of them carried on and names that were foreign to the rest of the team were mentioned,

"Woah! No wonder they got it on so quickly they had been keeping in constant contact for the last two years!" Conner realised

Kira and Trent sat down on the leafy green grass by the crystal clear pond and were watching the ducks battle for the tiniest bit of bread crust. As Kira threw in another small portion, she looked over to Trent's side.

"Trent, I never got to thank you properly for offering me all that support when I was feeling down and lonely in New York. If it wasn't for your motivation I wouldn't have found Dale, Thanks so much!"

Conner was shattered, all that effort he put in!

"How can he laugh and smile like a fool in a situation like this it's brutal! Who the hell is Dale!"

Ethan and Tommy shrugged and pointed at the screen, signalling to Conner, "If you want to know get the facts from here!"

Kira's lips began to move again. Tommy put his finger to his mouth telling Conner to shut up. It seemed like he was into it as much as Conner and Ethan were!

"Dale is the best, he's witty, smart, kind and understanding, he has to be the best agent in the music industry!"

Conner let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like his bro wasn't in for a lost cause after all! Kira and Trent were completely out of bread. They dusted the remaining crumbs off their clothes and walked back over to the rug. Under Kira's approval Trent opened Conner's bottle of champagne. Holding the bottle at the base he filled the plastic wine glasses with the golden liquid up to half way and gave one to Kira,

"Cheers!"

The plastic connected with a dull clunk and the two drank from their glasses. The champagne was gentle on the throat and had a fruity after taste obviously a fine selection.

"Conner knows how to choose his alcohol this champagne is nice!" Kira commented

"Of course if I chose it out for you it won't be anything shabby! Krista's recommendations never go wrong!" Conner remarked proudly!

The brethren in crime fighting resume their voyeuristic endeavours. Kira was opening a punnet of strawberries and gave one to Trent who took it from his mouth.

"Strawberries and champagne a combination that never gets old! Watch and learn Ethan!" Tommy suggested noticing that his protégés first page of notes was already half full.

"This date seems to be going real well whenever anything as interesting as this comes up the villains would be sure to gate crash!"

"Dr O did you really have to say that!"

Tommy only offered a "Well I am only stating the facts" shrug.

Prince Genesis was in his throne room looking at Trent and Kira's date and seeing how it was progressing. A cunning plan was being hatched by the Prince and his generals.

"Hmm their relationship is only starting it hasn't reached that inseparable phase yet. We need to wait till this phase before we can use Miss Ford as an emotional pawn!"

Dominance and Supremacy were both in armour but the helmets were removed. It seemed like Dominance also had a sweet innocent face like Supremacy's but younger and cuter like the brunette from next door! Dominance was eager to prove herself to Genesis and came up with an idea,

"How about we capture the Yellow Ranger and force the White Knight to come over to our side!"

Genesis shook his head he didn't like the idea. Genesis greatly stressed that he wanted Fernandez to be his number two willingly. The plan involved Kira who would be the key to form his much anticipated alliance. A smiled curled to his face; this is going to be good! Humans can be so emotional!

"My Prince since we can't take Prince Fernandez by force why don't we gate crash on their sweet little moment." Supremacy suggested

"That will be unnecessary Supremacy let them and their allies have their fun. Once the other pieces of Lord Mesogog's puzzle comes into place. They wouldn't know what hit them until it's too late! Until then I am not keen on deploying too many precious resources that would be trashed by an oversized combination of colourful Dinozords!"

The sun was setting and ready to sink. Kira and Trent were marvelling at the crimson and gold streaks that lit up the sky. The picnic supplies were just about empty the champagne was finished two hours ago.

"You know Trent, today has been a really enjoyable day!"

"Yeah its been so relaxed and peaceful and best of all… No nasty monsters or Tyrannodrones coming out to ruin the view!"

Kira laughed,

"I think its just about time to pack up and leave! Or are you intending to turn this picnic into an overnight camp in the mountains?"

"Obviously not! My car isn't exactly the best tent!"

Kira got up and started to pack away the various containers from the rug.

"Hey Trent are you going to just sit there and watch come and help me!" Kira protested.

When her eyes were fixed on Trent she didn't realise that there was a small bump in the rug. Kira kept on walking and tripped on the rock that was under the rug. Trent knew he couldn't get up in time to grab her so he slid over to break Kira's fall.

It was a perfect catch Kira landed right on top of Trent. There was a silence, the two of them just looked into each others eyes for all eternity. It was as if both parties were drawn in by each other's hypnotic stare.

Trent could not help but notice how cute Kira really was. Was it because he hadn't seen her in person for so long that he found her to be even prettier?

Kira finally broke the ice and giggled,

"You're such a gentleman Trent!"

Kira looked slightly embarrassed but bent down and lightly kissed Trent on the cheek. Kira got back on her feet and turned around a noticeably broad smile lit her face.

Trent was still in a stunned state,

"Did she just kiss me?"

Trent got back to his feet and helped Kira pack up. Once the waste wasdisposed in the provided binsthey were on the road towards Kira's place. The conversation was endless the two hour trip passed quickly. The white sports car pulled up by the curb. Kira said good bye and thanked Trent for taking her to the mountains. Just before she was about to close the door Trent told her to wait! Trent undid his seatbelt and pulled up the handbrake. He walked over to the pretty girl's side

"Umm Kira my Dad has got a dinner ball going on next Saturday and I was wondering would you like to go with me?"

"I won't be going." Kira replied

Trent tried hard to hide the obvious disappointment,

"Oh Okay… Don't worry about it then, Good night!"

Trent spun around to get back into his car, he could hear Kira laugh behind him.

"Trent wait... Let me finish off I won't be going unless you come to my gig this Saturday!"

"Yes of course!"

Trent held out his pinkie and Kira took it. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.


End file.
